


Aerial Ace (Will be rewritten when done)

by Crispy_Onions



Series: Time Idiots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy_Onions/pseuds/Crispy_Onions
Summary: Death is always imminent. Sometimes, you can be revived in many ways, but something's bound to happen one way or another.





	1. Starters

**Author's Note:**

> man oh boy do I love roasting my characters.

A woman fell from the sky. She wore a dark brown wingsuit, the flaps against her, flailing. She was in shock. She couldn’t feel the pain from a gunshot wound in her side. It’s pretty safe to say, that she has been, a) never shot, and b) dying from either blood loss, the soon eventual fall, or shock. 

She looked tense, but somehow, there was a sense of peace within her. Then she laughed. The kind of sad laugh that just makes it sound melancholy. She spoke out to the world where no one could hear her.

“I knew it.” She started to cry a bit, and it soon started to turn into loud sobs. “I should’ve quit. Lived with her for a bit. Made sure everyone was okay.” She paused. Looked up, and saw the sun. She wished for something other than a clear bright sky looking back at her. The stars perhaps. “I’m sorry. That I didn’t stay. It’s my fault I’m here now.” She smiled a bit.

The goggles she wore? She took them off. Even if she was 20,000 feet into the air, she took them off. She closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. It sounded peaceful. And the wait, long. 

She waited a minute, then two. She didn’t hit the ground, and though she was dead before she felt it. The woman opened her eyes. 

She was in a plain grey room, on a bed. There was a man on the couch sleeping. The woman immediately checked her sides, no bullet wound. She thought she was dead, but she wasn’t. She recognized the man as the one who shot her. She jumped instantly and crashed into a bookshelf. The grungy looking man woke up and looked around him with squinted eyes.

“You!” she said. The woman grabbed the nearest thing she could for defense, a book. She was a good ten feet away from him.

The man realized what was happening. “Calm down! I’m not who you think I am!” He yelled.

She didn't let go of the book and held it close to her. “Why should I trust the words of a man who fucking killed me?”

“I didn’t kill you,” he said, “Listen, it’s hard to explain but in short, I'm from another timeline where I did die.” She still looked like she was ready to smack him. He sighed and sat down. “I’ll just let the others explain.”

“Fuck you and your team.” 

He looked her at, tired. “I don’t have a ‘team’ besides, I think you'll like ‘em. If you can accept the fact that you're still alive, and so am I.”

“I knew it. You are a liar. We are in your base and someone's gonna torture me.” He slapped his face, and groaned.

The room was silent for two whole minutes. Then there was a knock.

“John! I hear our guest is awake!” another female voice sang. 

“Yea, yea. I’ll get the door Switch.” John said. He opened the door to reveal a woman around the other woman's height. She had hair that seemingly changed color with the light, dark toned skin, and a white dress shirt, with black suspenders.

“You are not who I expected.” she bluntly said.

“It's cool, anyways, I bet seeing John was the last thing you wanted to see, am I right,” Switch said, “We have a lot to talk about, so come on down to Rev-med lane! Also, what do you like to be called?”

“Uh, Maureen?” she responded.

“Maureen! Bitter, but you're saltier from what I can tell.” Switch said. “You're free to change your name, however.”

Maureen stared. She thought it was better like a name like “Switch”. 

“We should start walking. See you later John.” With that, Maureen was taken away, book still in hand, and John waved goodbye.

“Where are we going anyways?” Maureen asked.

“A place where you and Jason can talk. He's really fond of people like you y'know. Mainly because you can fly, and the fact that you're also kinda powerful, not as much as me, but you get it.” 

“No I don't. I thought I died.”

“You were. Then I reversed time on you. John was the one who told me that you died.” Maureen narrowed her eyes. “I mean that he didn’t keep an eye on you for his spare time, we needed someone like you for starters.” Switch took a pause. “Your skills for observing, and eyesight are great. The way you explain things, and navigation, are on a whole new level. It’s like you’re constantly on alert. It improved even more after you rose to the sky.”

“That’s nice of you to say, but saying that you’ve been practically spying on me, just kinda shocks me. You know everything about me then.” Maureen realized what she said. “Holy fuck. You know everything about me.” 

“Not everything! Just enough to know that you are one of the best, that’s all!” Switch waved her hands dramatically in the air.

“Well even if we do meet,” Maureen paused. 

“Jason.”

“Well, when  _ I _ meet Jason, it’s not really worth it to say anything to him then.” Maureen tried to phrase

“I get where you’re going at, and it would be a shame to let you die. Again. Besides, we’re gonna let you do your own thing as long as you accept any of our requests. A bonus for you involve those lovey wing-suits of yours.” Switch smiled.

“You really think that the ones I make are good? Like actually good?” Maureen started to hold herself, and slow down a bit.

“I mean they’re one of the best I’ve seen. It’s a shame about how many people won’t buy them because of your history. Well, what we know of it.” She beamed at Maureen, reached for her hands to clasp, and paused. “I really love the enthusiasm you spend on these. I can see why flying’s your passion. Making wing-suits are just a side effect. On top of that, you’re a wonderful, uh. How do I phrase this.”

Maureen looked into Switch’s eyes, her eyes showed so much respect and happiness. Maureen smiled back. “Why don’t you tell me the words for it?”

“Words can’t describe it.” Maureen felt happy. “But numbers can, and I give it a three outta ten.” Switch laughed. “I’m sorry for leading you on like that, it’s just,” she paused.

“That it’s fun messing with people?” a new voice popped in behind them. Both of them turned around to reveal a young teen. He stood a head taller than both of them, if not taller. “Switch, you know it’s not okay to mess with people like that.”

“Alixim!” Switch smiled, and hugged Alixim.

“Switch.” He pushed her back. “Stop, you have one duty. Now, I’ll be taking her, and I will tell Jason.” Alixim roughly took hold of Maureen’s right arm and started to drag her. “Sorry about her. She means well, but sometimes, she can be a real pain in the ass to talk to.”

“What’s up with you?” Maureen stated. 

“Just need to drop off some toys. Now kindly shut thy mouth.” Alixim smiled at her. 

The rest of the walk (or dragging), was pretty silent. It mainly composed of just footsteps and dragging. 

“Any chance you’re gonna walk soon?” Alixim asked.

“Nah.” And so the dragging continued.

The two finally reached a door, in what seemed like forever. Alixim finally dropped Maureen. He knocks. 

“Come in.” Alixim opens the door. (It wouldn’t be polite to barge in after getting permission would it?)

In the room stood a man sitting behind a desk.

“Jason, I got all the things you need, and Switch still needs to control herself.” Alixim started.

“Noted.” Jason looked at Maureen. “You’re awake.”

“Yea, Switch was supposed to bring me here.” Maureen stood up and initiated a staring contest with Jason. (I’m not kidding.)

“Alixim, go ahead and drop off the trinkets,” Jason didn’t even break eye contact. “When are you gonna join us, Alixim?”

“Well, I doubt I will ever. I don’t think Moonshine will let me go.” Alixim tried to smile as politely as he could.

“Liar. I spoke to her about it. ‘As long as it’s his choice’, were her words. So what’s really holding you back?”

Alixim walked up to Jason and dropped the trinkets. He retreated to the door, opened it, and slammed it, hard. Hearing the sound, Maureen flinched and started to curse.

“I hope Switch didn’t mess with you all that much. She truly means well. Alixim, well, he’s a different story. We would very much enjoy him here, but something or someone is holding him back.” Jason smiled, but slowly started to grimace.

“Well, you seem well off.” Maureen stated.

“I’m not. I have a question for you though.” Jason started off, this made Maureen raise her eyebrow. “Do you remember anything before your death?” 

Maureen was about to speak when it hit her. All she remembered was falling out of the sky, and her killer, but only his face. “No, I don’t.”

“Not even some thoughts?” Maureen lowered her head, and started to feel sick.

“None.” Jason closed his eyes.

“That’s fine. We’ll give you some pills to help you out. If you want them.” Jason turned in his chair to pull out a chalkboard out of the ground. 

On the chalkboard was a chart. The words labeling the chart were, amnesic, memory, and other. There were tally marks as well. Jason tallied one into amnesic

Maureen started to count the tallys. Amnesic, 10; memory, 3, other; 8. 

“I’m still waiting for your answer. Or are you curious?” His voice made her snap back to reality.

“Both, please.” She managed to say.

“Sit down.” Maureen did, and he lowered the chalkboard down and raised up a whiteboard. He started to draw a circle in the middle bottom, and horizontal lines on top of the circle. “So this,” he pointed at the circle. “Is one reality, universe, etc.” He then pointed at the lines. “These are timelines. You know the rest, correct?”

“I know that, but I just want to know why I have amnesia.”

“Oh.” He erased the whiteboard and slid it back down. Jason didn’t want to look at Maureen. “Your brain was in a dying situation, we revived you, but most of the time, some form of amnesia comes into play. For some, like you, have no idea who they were. Switch is a special case. John is much rarer. He remembers about everything in his life. In two instances, you and John were supposed to die, until we stepped in.” 

Soft knocking was heard again at the door. “Jason,” a timid voice started out.

“Come in Amaruq.” 

“I came to see her. Everything’s ready.” a woman a head taller than Maureen walked in. 

“Alright, Amaruq will give you your routine. You’ll be training beside her for defense.” Maureen rolled her eyes before walking towards Amaruq. 

Together, they walked out. 

“I hope this schedule works out.” Amaruq gave Maureen a sheet of paper with numerous times and days. She then looked up and alert. “If you need any medication, then the exam room is in the middle of each hallway. Your room is next to mine if you need anything.” 

The duo reached the end of the hallway that stretched out to be a meadow. The sky was starry.

“Here, Switch and Jason made all of this. Their pocket dimension is about half an earth, but it’s still wonderful, this world is of new beginnings. The others have other places they like to visit.” Maureen stared in awe of the place. It was like paradise. “I think there’s a gorge somewhere. How they do all the lighting, wind, even sky, is a mystery.”

Maureen stood with her mouth open. She was simply amazed by all of it. 

“How long did it take?” Amaruq only gave a shrug. 

The two started to walk again. Maureen followed Amaruq as she walked through many flowers. They arrived another hallway entrance, the top was labeled: 0-8 months old. Maureen started to walk back.

“Wait.” Amaruq begged. “I know the sign looks wrong, but you should see some of the others. Besides, it just experiences times.” Amaruq grabbed Maureen by the arm and started to pull her towards the hallway. “We’ll get those pills you need, so come on!”

Amaruq got the medication needed for Maureen, and showed her their rooms. 

“If you need me, I’ll be right here. Goodnight!” Amaruq hugged Maureen before going to her room.

Maureen smiled before walking into her own room. She laid down and took a pill. Sighing, she had hoped to get a good night’s sleep.


	2. Author is tired

Maureen fell. This time, however, she wasn’t in the air. She was on the ground. Sobbing, on her knees. The area was dark, but she swore she saw something.

_ Please, don’t leave §ᵆᵔᶳᶮᵣᶝᶟᶠᵨᵨᶡᶫ.  _ It was Amaruq she saw. 

_ You’ve wasted all your time more on your ambitions than anything. ᶿᶼᶨᶞᶞᵨⱰⱤ℮.  _ Amaruq crouch down to Maureen’s level.  _ ᶿᶼᶨᶞᶞᵨⱰⱤ℮, we are not picking you up again. Take this as our final goodbye. _ Amaruq walked away.

The whole scene collapsed, and she was falling, but with a wingsuit. The dream changed again. This time it was a nice office with Jason sitting down behind a desk.

_ I feel as if we need you, but everything comes with a cost. Will you Ǿǽǻǫ for us?  _ He said.

_ Yes, as long as the pay’s good.  _ She responded.

It shifted again. Maureen was a bird. John was at the ground, and shot Maureen. Pain soared through her body. She fell. 

Her thoughts swirled. She had so many of them. Ranging from, why this all happened, who am I, and  _ her _ . The worst part was who  _ Her _ was. When thoughts of  _ Her _ , swirled around, Amaruq appeared, but only partly.

Amaruq was always there, but something was wrong. For started, Amaruq was shorter, she had blonde hair instead of her mixes of greys and black, she had brown eyes instead of the piercing amber-golden. The only thing that haven't changed was hair length and her face. Even the voice had changed. From the timid soft voice, to a firmer, honeying voice.

Maureen woke up with sweat on her face. She started to cough and cry at the same time. All she could muster were sorries here and there. 

The door creaked, and a dog entered in her room somehow. It looked like a dog, but in reality, it was a wolf. It took special care to close the door and eventually made its way to Maureen’s bed. It whined.

Maureen took notice of this, and let it on her bed.

The wolf climbs aboard the bed and started to lick Maureen’s face. Maureen let this happen, and in turn, hugged the oversized dog. 

The wolf having such thick fur, and comforting warmth, Maureen fell asleep. The wolf laid down with her, and slept the night away.

Maureen woke up from Amaruq lightly shaking her. Maureen looked all around for her fluffy friend. No avail. Maureen sighed thinking it was all in her mind, if not for the shedding the wolf had left.

Amaruq told Maureen that they had lessons together in thirty minutes. She had given Maureen her breakfast and left her to get ready. 

Maureen stretched and got ready. 

Once she got ready and was out the door, Amaruq was waiting for her. Amaruq had changed to a simple white short sleeve, with jeans. She smiled at Maureen, and Maureen averted her eyes.

The walk was silent, and where they were going, Maureen did not know. They went past the meadow and took a seemingly random path. They went past some hallways. (Maureen noted one of them being called, “Actual Children + Switch”.)

After a few good minutes, they reached several pathways and a sign. The sign simply stated which path led to where. They took the path that said forest.

When they reached the forest, they met up with a man. (Who was Amaruq’s mentor, along with Maureen. His name is Darrell.) He then led them to a clearing.

“Alright, Amaruq, you patrol, while I help this dove to catch up,” he instructed Amaruq only nodded and left to see of any danger. “Maureen, it is your job to climb a tree, and attack Amaruq, or at least catch her off guard. Though you gotta find her.” 

With that thought, Maureen only sighed and started with a smaller tree, and then a bigger tree she could reach. She climbed higher, and higher until she was mostly hidden by leaves. Maureen started to carefully climb around making sure to not leave a trace and sound. 

Sometime later, Maureen then lowered herself when she spotted Amaruq. Maureen was ready to jump down on her, calculating on how to fall without either of them getting majorly hurt. Maureen started to climb lower and lower being careful of the branches that might give her way.

Amaruq however, looked up and jumped up towards Maureen. Amaruq knocked Maureen out of the tree, in time for a shot to be fired near Maureen’s arms. Maureen had to time to assemble what was happening. She only knew that Amaruq had spotted her, and jumped towards her.

“Fuck!” Amaruq got up and started to search her surroundings. When she found what she was looking for. A boy, carrying a rifle. “Casts, what are you doing here. Especially with that.” She pointed at the gun.

“John told me to go practice! We were in our area, and John had lost something! He then told me to go out, and do some target practice, on something moving! That’s all Amaruq, I swear!” Casts frantically replied.

“Is everything alright? I heard a gunshot.” Darrell came trudging in. Immediately, Amaruq explained the situation to Darrell. Darrell sighed, “Caststar, I know you’re new as well, but please don’t shoot anyone moving. Even if John told you to.”

“So, John sent out this,” Maureen pointed at the kid, “To shoot me?”

“Actually, I don’t think it was John. He knows better than to go after someone who was hostile to him.” Darrell, then told Casts, to run back to John, and tell him exactly what was happening. “You two, we’re gonna find Switch.”

The three agreed to split up and search for her. Amaruq took the forest, desert, and the arctic. Maureen, the canyon, mountains, and taller trees. Darrell, the plains, meadow, and anywhere else. 

When it was about high noon (lmao), Darrell had found Switch. Amaruq had found Maureen and told her what happened. Maureen had no idea how Amaruq got that information and didn’t question it. 

When the problem was dealt with, they came back to training, the only problem was it was noon, about four hours wasted.

“I understand that time was wasted. So, I have a question, Maureen.” Darrell inquired.

“Alright then. What.” Maureen responded.

“Can you fight?”

“What, why’d you ask that?”

“Well, incase if anything goes wrong, and the team you’re on get seperated, we need you to fight. So can you?” Darrell questioned further.

“No?” 

“Alright then. I’ll teach you a few things first.” Darrell held out his fist, thumb inside. “You know the basics? Put your thumb outside of your hand, we don't have a doctor, so no thumb breaking.” He put the fist to a proper punching fist.

“Okay, I know that much. How about I show you what I got instead?” Maureen was getting tired.

“Uh no. You would get so many bruises. We aren’t that reckless. Unless you want to fight Amaruq. She’ll go as soft as she can.” Darrell was planning something.

“Good enough for me. Amaruq, you wanna fight?” Maureen got into position to fight.

Amaruq sighed and bent her knees, not really moving from the stance she was in. “If you lose, it’s not my fault Mauri. So go ahead.”

“Cute nickname for me.” Maureen threw the first punch, it was swiftly dodged by Amaruq.

“You should train more often.” Amaruq grabbed the arm and twisted it to form about the shape of the shoulder blade in the back. Successfully pinning Maureen to the ground. “If you don’t, you could get hurt.”

“Alright fine. So I need a bit more training, but is it necessary?” Maureen was slowly getting more frustrated.

“I don’t want you getting hurt Maureen.” Amaruq was soft-spoken when she said this. “Besides, it’ll keep your senses sharp. However, Darrell, could I take her to the workshop? I think we should see how Mauri fairs in the wind.” 

Darrell shrugged and let them go. “Just be prepared tomorrow!” was the last thing he said.

“What’d you want me to see?” Maureen asked.

Amaruq dragged Maureen through the meadow again. “I asked March to fix some things about the flight thing. He’s curious about what you can do in the air and willing to upgrade things.” Amaruq stopped dragging Maureen. “I know this seems fast, but I feel like you can be a good match. Oh also, please ignore March’s age, and eyes. He’s peculiar, but he works well, and I guess he needs to be busy to feel useful. Ignore his attitude as well, he’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Don’t drag me anymore. And is he like a teenager? How many children do you even have?” Maureen and Amaruq started to walk together.

“Just two. I think it’s great to have them. I just wished that Castar, the kid that almost shot you, would open up a bit. Half the time I can’t tell what he’s thinking. It’s sad.”

They arrived at a pair of doors, hearing various of curses, and seeing flickering happening. Amaruq knocked and a come in was heard.

“I see you brought Maureen in, hi Ama.” A fifteen-year-old with short brown hair was working on a pair of goggles. He stood up and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you. He wore glasses and had the strangest eyes. Dilated, like cats’.

“Hi… Nice eyes. What you’re working on?” Maureen took the hand.

“Your new goggles. I haven’t tested if they work, but I’m getting close, and thanks.” March walked back. “There’s a wingsuit I know works, and it’s lightweight. Can you wear it? I need to see if I can improve it.” He pointed at the blue outfit discarded on the chair. “After you put it on, I’ll ask Ama to carry you to the Ravine, and we’ll chuck you in there.”

“What? I mean I’ll put on the suit just chuck me in a ravine?”

“Yea. What d’you suggest we do? Wait for winds?” March was quick to snap back.

“Alright fine, I hope there’s winds then.” Maureen grabbed the suit and looked for a place to change. Amaruq thankfully found a place where Maureen could change. It wasn't long until Maureen was done.

March stretched and grabbed the goggles when he heard she was ready. “I think you look better in grey like I thought.” He wrinkled his nose. “I’ll ask if I can change the color.” He handed her the goggles. “Alright. You basically can’t walk like that, so Amaruq, if you will.” 

“Alright. Sorry about this.” Amaruq hefted Maureen off the ground, and with luck did not mess up on how Maureen put on the goggles. 

“Woah, careful.” Maureen started to trail off. She didn’t know how to feel about being lifted by a strong powerful woman. The one with such softness and quietness, Nice arms, can pin you down in a flash. And why was Maureen thinking about this? She didn’t know.

“So I just want to say, I’m gonna end this here,” March stated. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “For the author’s sake, I’m breaking the 4th wall, to tell you, chapter two is ending. They’re tired.”

“Who? What?” Maureen looked confused.

“Ah shit. You’ll forget soon Maureen.” March punched the reader reading this, somehow, and now chapter two is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet I'm not gonna update this for a long time.


End file.
